edward i think i love
by Bella Cullen1228
Summary: in mostly EPOV and little BPOV. Bella and Edward have a crush on each other but they don't know it.Edward has a gf. But will Edward leave is gf for Bella? Review! All Human!


**BPOV:**

Edward Cullen.  
My best friend Alice's brother. I have known them since we were in Pre-K and we have been friends ever since. Also I have a crush on Edward since 6Thgrade and Alice is the only one who knows. I really want to tell him but he has a girlfriend, Tanya Denali. She is the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the school. Did I say that Edward is the star quarter back and the captain of the football team. So he would never fall in love with anyone like me. Even though Edward was my first kiss and I was his it still doesn't mean anything to him.

**EPOV:**

Bella Swan.

My sisters Alice's best friend. I have known Bella since Pre-K and her and Alice have been best friends ever since. She is also my best friend to though. I have had a little crush on her since like freshman year of high school. But I have girlfriend who I am crazy about. Her name is Tanya Denali. She is head cheerleader and the beautifulest girl I have even know well besides Bella. I am captain of the football team and star quarter back to. Well Bella is really smart and clumsy girl. She hangs out with my sister, Alice's boyfriend Jasper Hale, Jasper's sister Rosalie Hale, and Rosalie's boyfriend and Bella's brother Emmett Swan. I hang with them with I can. And though Bella was my first kiss and I was hers it doesn't change things I think. But I am still in love with her. And that kiss was amazing to feel her lips on mine. Tanya is really mean to my Bella. Wait did I say my Bella? But Bella doesn't feel the way I feel about her. Alice says she is in love with me but that isn't true. Back to reality we are juniors in Forks High School.

I am walking to lunch by myself. Tanya has cheer leading try outs today so she has to stay durnring lunch to set up. As I made my way to the lunch line someone bumt into me and I look to see who it was but I think I knew who. It was Bella.

"Hey there, Bella." I said.

"Oh. Hey Edward. I didn't see you there. Where is Tanya?" She said her like it was a bad name.

"She has to get ready for cheer try outs today." I said as we paid for are lunch. She just nodded. When we made to are table Emmett and Rosalie were making out.

"Rosalie can you stop making out with my brother in front of me. It is gross and I am about to eat." Bella complained.

"Oh sorry Bells. We didn't see you. Oh hey Edward." Emmett said. Bella just rolled her eyes. We sat down and started eating. Then Alice came running through with Jasper right on her heels. How can that girl run in heels? How can she run that fast for a pixie?

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!!!! Guess what? Oh never mind. I signed us up for cheer try outs!!!!" Alice said. What?

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Bella shouted. Everyone looked at her. I know she is clumsy but she is a really good cheerleader.

"Oh come on Bella. It will be fine and you will be fine. Please just try out. You are really good. Remember in Jr. High. You were head cheerleader and captain. You had so much fun. So I thought you would like being on the squad again."

"Like being on the squad again? Don't you remember what happen last time I was on the cheer squad. So if you forgot let me remind you. Let us see I was almost raped and killed after a game if Edward didn't find me and saved me. That is why I quit the team and that is not even half of it. And yes I am a good cheerleader but I am not doing cheer leading ever again and I told you that." She said and walked off. I remeber when she was on the squad and when she was almost raped and killed if I wasn't there. Also she was raped by her own dad. Charlie the cheif of Forks and no one knows besides me not even Emmett. I got up from the table and followed her.

"Edward let her cool off." Emmett said. But I just walked on. I started running through the hallway and I still couldn't find her. I walked past the music room and I heard something. I heard singing and it was Bella. I never knew she could sing.

_Jimmy Ray McGee use to lean on his old Corvette _

_light cigarette thats why I haven't loved him yet_

_Jimmy Ray McGee was the first string quarter back _

_a real player and thats a fact but I wasn't have none of that_

_I remember all the times on my parents couch sittin through a movie _

_and makin' out he said I have somethin' that he couldn't life without_

_and I can't say I wasn't thingin' about that _

_Jimmy Ray McGee asked me to the senior prom but I went on another boy's arm _

_heard he made someone else a mom_

_Jimmy Ray McGee disappeared from my hometown _

_another daddy runnin' around never settin' down_

_When I was seventeen I trhought about the choice I made from the clothes I were to the friends I pick to the boys I date_

_I guess in the end there worth all worry it worst to hurry_

_Jimmy Ray McGee use to lean on his old Corvtte_

_light of a cigartte thats why I haven't loved him yet_

Wow Bella can sing. I started clapping. She turned and looked at me her cheeks started turn pink to red. I love it when she blushes.

"You heard me?" She asked me.

"Yeah I did. You are really good. Why don't you sing in front of people?" I asked.

"Charlie told me to never sing at all but my mom always said 'sing your heart out' and Charlie would be mad when I would sing or humed. So I never sang in front of people and now I never cheer in front of people either."

"Bella you have to life your fears, You have to do what you want to do with your life and not what Charlie wants. Stand up with him."


End file.
